Valentine Magic
by Shahar Mystral
Summary: Oneshot.Sakura and Syaoran have just landed im a world that celebrating Valentine's Day. It's a day filled with love and magic and maybe, just maybe something will happen to the couple's relationship that'll take them to the next level. SxS Read & Review


**Author's Note:** I wrote this fic for Valentine's Day because I thought that we all needed a little hope since the ladies of CLAMP seem to be getting a little dark in the recent chapters (chapters 179-181). So this is also my disclaimer – I do not own any of the characters in Tsubasa RESERVior CHRoNiCLE otherwise something like this would have almost happened already.

I wanted to put this up on the 14th but… I ran out of airtime for my cellphone/modem so I had to reload before I could get this up. Its a month late but seeing as White's Day is almost the same as Valentine's Day I figured I'd put it up now. So happy White's Day. Please read and review.

**The Magic of Valentine's**

**By Shahar Mystral**

"I like this world." Fai stated happily, looking around at the people, many of them dressed in reds and pinks.

"So do I." Sighed Sakura a little wistfully, looking at the couples walking hand in hand with one another.

"What do you think, Daddy?" asked the magician with a sly grin on his face.

Kurogane grunted at the name, and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his dark pants to hide the fact that he wanted to stuff them down the magician's throat. "It's too pink to be natural."

Syaoran looked at the shops lining the streets. All of them had large hearts and cupids painted on the windows. "It's not natural. I think that the people of this world are celebrating some sort of holiday or festival."

"Yuuko said that it's called Valentine's Day." The white Mokona piped up from Fai's navy jacket pocket. "It's a whole day devoted to celebrating love."

"That's so romantic." Sakura said spinning around, her skirt flaring, her red underskirt clearly visible. Glancing around at her companions, she was relieved that they did fit in somewhat and that they wouldn't have to buy new clothes. She liked the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a black and red corset and a long black skirt with the red underskirt showing.

"It is rather romantic." Replied Fai, smiling at the look of joy on the princess's face. "A whole day devoted to love." He sighed happily. "It's great, isn't it Daddy?"

Kurogane grunted. "Whatever."

Frowning at Kurogane for being so unresponsive, Fai turned to Syaoran. "What do you think Syaoran-kun?"

"It's nice." Syaoran replied a little distractedly, he was too busy staring at the people around him. He was fascinated by this new custom and was trying to figure out why a day devoted to love would include a child shooting people with arrows.

"I wish that we could take time to celebrate it." Sakura said a little wishfully.

"What?" Syaoran asked horrified. "You want to get shot?!" When everyone stared at him with a faint smile on their face, Syaoran realised that he hadn't been really listening to the others. "Oh you want to celebrate Valentine's Day." He said blushing madly, "But what about your feather, Princess? Mokona said that there was a very high chance that there might be a feather in this world."

"But Mokona can't be sure." The white creature piped up jumping onto Kurogane's shoulder. "There is so much magic in the air that it is hard to pin-point its location. Mokona only knows that it is nearby."

"Is the magic dangerous?" Kurogane asked, tensing slightly.

"I don't think that we need to worry about the magic in this world." Fai said confidently before the white creature could answer. "It feels rather benevolent. For the most part, I think that this magic will not harm us."

"But where is it coming from?" Kurogane asked, looking around suspiciously. "Is it one source or is it many?"

"It's coming from everyone here." Mokona said. "Everyone here is radiating this magic."

"Well, since it seems like a safe place," Fai said, clapping his hands excitedly, "I propose that we all take time out to enjoy this world. Maybe we'll run into the feather."

"Oh please can we?" Sakura said, clasping her hands together and looking eagerly at the group.

"But what are we supposed to do on Valentine's Day?" Syaoran asked slightly worried that the answer would include something dangerous.

"Mokona knows! Mokona knows!" The white manju-type creature squeaked excitedly. "Yuuko said that Valentine's Day is a day when young couples who care about each other come together and enjoy themselves with one another. They do all sorts of things like have dinner, go dancing and do all sorts of romantic things."

"Well that's decided, then. Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan can go and celebrate this Valentine's Day and then they can tell Mommy and Daddy all about it when they get back." Fai said, with a slightly evil grin on his face.

"B-but…" Syaoran stuttered, blushing madly as he thought of spending a whole day alone with Sakura on the most romantic day of this country's year.

"But what?" Kurogane asked abruptly. "Can't you protect the Princess?"

"Of course I can." Syaoran said vehemently. "Um… it's just that…" Syaoran looked over at the princess unsure if she would want him to object to the 'celebration' and noticed her flushed face and smile. It was her nervous smile that made him change his mind about objecting to the celebration. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Um… okay." Syaoran muttered weakly.

The princess's smile widened. "Oh thank-you Syaoran!" She said as her blushed deepened.

"Well, everything is decided." Fai clapped his hands together and turned to Kurogane and Mokona. "Let's leave the love birds alone and go and find us some liquor and some beautiful girls."

"See you two later." Kurogane said gruffly as he tossed Syaoran a small bag of money. He winked at them. "Have fun."

Sakura and Syaoran stared blankly after the departing wizard and ninja. They were slightly stunned by the fact that _Kurogane_ had just winked at them. _Love birds? Have fun. _

Slowly they became aware of each other and their surroundings. Sakura turned and faced Syaoran, blushing and fidgeting slightly. "What do you want to do, Syaoran-kun?"

_Get you to call me Syaoran like you used to._ He thought wistfully. Instead he said, "Well how about we just take a look around? We can decide what to do as we walk."

"That sounds wonderful, Syaoran-kun." Sakura said happily.

They were walking along the main street looking in shop windows and street stalls, when Sakura suddenly realised that all of the other couples walking around them were holding hands. Sakura blushed wondering what he would say if she held his hand. He was so busy looking at everything around him that he was barely taking it all in. Sakura didn't think that he had noticed that holding hands seemed to be the thing to do on Valentine's Day. _He's such a boy,_ she thought as she took a deep breath and slipped her hand into his before she lost her courage.

Syaoran paused, looking away from the fluffy teddy bears holding big red hearts as he felt a soft hand slip into his. "Princess?" He asked surprised.

Quickly Sakura pulled her hand out of his and hid clasped it behind her back. "I'm s-sorry." She stuttered her face blood red. "I shouldn't have done that." She said sadly looking away. "It's just that… everyone else is holding hands and I thought that… maybe… you know… we -."

"Princess." Syaoran said softly interrupting her. "I don't mind. I was just a little surprised that's all." Quickly, least he loose his courage, he reached out and grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers through hers.

Neither of them said anything as they walked on, holding each other's hands, their smiles and blushes saying everything. They wandered along the street looking into shop windows, content with the other's company, when they came across a street vendor selling roses.

"ROSES! ROSES FOR YOUR LOVE!" The man suddenly spotted Sakura and Syaoran walking by. "Ah young man." He called out loudly. "I have a beautiful flower that's just perfect for your lady love." He smiled at Sakura while Syaoran blushed at the man's words. _**My**__lady love?_

Syaoran and Sakura walked over to the flower stand, much to the vendor's delight. The vendor stepped aside as they reached his stand, revealing a magnificent red rose in full bloom.

Sakura gasped and raised her hands to her mouth. "It's gorgeous." She whispered a little stunned.

"Not as beautiful as you." Syaoran said, shocking himself slightly. Had he really just said that? Quickly, to hide his embarrassment, he turned to the vendor asking rather spontaneously. "How much for that rose?"

The flower vendor grinned. "For you, the most perfect couple I've seen today – twenty-five Han."

The couple blushed at the vendor's words. Sakura laid a hand on Syaoran's arm, halting him as he fished coins out the bag. "Syaoran-kun, you don't have to buy me that rose."

"It's okay Princess. I want to buy it for you." He smiled at her and handed the vendor the money.

The vendor took the money, wrapped the rose in red crinkle paper, tying it with a white ribbon and gave the rose to Syaoran, smiling broadly. "You made an excellent decision. This rose has been magically preserved so it won't wilt. It's guaranteed to make your lady love fall in love with you all over again."

"Thank you, sir." Syaoran said, his throat constricted, wishing with all his heart that what the man said was true.

The vendor smiled at them. "You're welcome. Enjoy your day and may your day be filled with love and wonderful memories."

Syaoran turned to Sakura, smiling at her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with pain and a flicker of hope. "This is for you." He said a bit thickly, handing her the rose.

Sakura accepted the rose from him, smiling brightly. She lifted the rose to her nose and took a deep breath, inhaling its intoxicating scent. "Thank-you." She said softly as she rose onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "That was really romantic of you." She said catching his hand in hers again.

Syaoran blushed, immensely glad that he had bought Sakura the rose. He could feel the tingling of her kiss on his cheek and had to suppress the urge to lift his hand and touch his cheek.

They left the vendor, smiling happily, and continued down the street until they came to a restaurant, named 'Enchanted'. It had a large sign at its entrance proclaiming a Valentine's Day special of a meal and free entrance to the dance hall within. After a quick discussion, they decided that it would be perfect for dinner.

They entered the restaurant, only to pause at the entrance, momentarily struck dumb by the splendor within. 'Enchanted' was magnificent. Its atmosphere was warm and romantic. The lighting was dim and intimate, with most of the light coming from a magnificent candle lit chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The room was full but it remained intimate. At every red and white table there sat a couple, holding hands, eating, talking and kissing. Red and white silk hung off the walls, adding to the romantic atmosphere. Music from the dance floor wafted in, mixing in with the aroma of food from the kitchens adding to the allure.

Syaoran and Sakura came to their senses when the maitre'd came up to them and led them to a table near the centre of the room.

Another waiter came over and handed them menus once they sat down, Sakura carefully placing the rose in front of her.

"Would you like to order now?" The waiter asked them politely.

Syaoran glanced at Sakura letting her know that it was her decision. She nodded her thanks at him and smiled at the waiter. "Yes, please."

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asked/

Sakura glanced at the back of the menu, grateful that it was in a dialect that she could read. "I'll have an orange cocktail please."

"Make that two." Syaoran cut in as the waiter started writing on his note pad. The waiter nodded and made the correction. "I'll bring the drinks shortly." He said as he left.

Syaoran stared at Sakura as she studied the restaurant, her emerald eyes filled with wonder and excitement. He was glad that Fai had insisted that they spend Valentine's Day together. It wasn't often that he and Sakura were able to spend time alone together.

Syaoran frowned to himself. To be honest, spending time alone with Sakura hurt. She still had that inherent goodness that she had always had, but it was the emptiness in her eyes when she looked at him that made him wince.

Syaoran sighed to himself as he remembered that emptiness was something that he would just have to live with since Sakura would never regain her memories of him. But it had been the price he had paid to save her and one that he would pay again if so needed.

Syaoran jerked out of his thoughts as he realised that his sigh had drawn the princess's attention.

"Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly placing her hand on his.

"Y-yes, yes of course, Princess." Syaoran stuttered, shocked that she was once again holding his hand. However he didn't pull away, her presence reassuring him. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Sakura asked, tilting her head to the side.

He shrugged. "Nothing really." _How true. I'm nothing to her. _He thought to himself in a brief moment of self-pity. He cast his mind around, frantically trying to think of someway to distract her from the current topic.

"This world seems nice." He said inanely and winced as he said it. _I may as well talk about the weather._

"I think that it's lovely." Sakura said, following his lead and changing the subject. "Thank you for coming with me."

"It's not a problem princess. I don't mind."

Sakura giggled suddenly. "I just realised how much you must be enjoying exploring this world and discovering all these new customs."

Syaoran smiled at her. "You've picked up a lot about me Princess. But…" He paused blushing slightly, "I'm enjoying it more because you are with me."

Sakura was saved from having to reply, when the waiter returned with their drinks. "Would you like to order a meal now?" He asked as he set their drinks in front of them.

Syaoran and Sakura looked at each other guilty. They had bee so caught up with things that they had completely forgotten to look at the menu. "Um... what are your specials?" Syaoran asked, noticing the words_House Specials_ on the front of the menu.

"Well since today is Valentine's Day – the day of love today's special is spaghetti bolognaise. I highly recommend it."

The waiter had barely finished speaking when they both requested the spaghetti bolognaise.

In truth, Syaoran and Sakura were so unsure with each other that they immediately accepted the waiter's suggestion.

Syaoran was battling heartache, caused by the sad fact that the person he loved sat before him and that she couldn't remember him.

Sakura's unease was due to the familiarity she felt to a person who she had only known for a few weeks, who had such hurt in his eyes that she couldn't help but wish she could, somehow, ease his pain.

The waiter left after taking their orders, leaving once again an awkward silence filled with expectations that neither knew how to reach.

"You know – " Syaoran began as Sakura said, "Do you–"

They stopped mid – sentence. "You go first, Princess." Syaoran said, blushing and wishing that his blood would stop flowing to his cheeks.

"Um, do you enjoy traveling to other worlds?"

"Well it has its ups and downs." Syaoran said carefully. "I love learning about new things so seeing all these new customs and meeting new people is like a dream for me but I hate having to fight to get your feathers back."

"Do you miss your home?" Sakura asked.

"Sometimes, when things get really complicated, I sometimes wish I was back at home and things were back to how they were. It was simpler then."

"Are there people back at the country of Clow that you miss?" Sakura asked softly, a hidden question to her words – is there someone you love?

A shadow of sorrow flickered across Syaoran's face as answered her question. "No. My father died in an excavation, so I've been living by myself ever since then. All the people dear to me are no longer in Clow." Of course Sakura was the only person dear to him so he hadn't been lying when he said that there was no one in Clow dear to him anymore.

Sakura reached over and placed her hand on his, which was mutilating the napkin. "I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun." She squeezed his hand slightly.

"Thank you Princess but its okay." Syaoran said, releasing the napkin squeezing her hand in return. "I'm not alone and you've made this journey better for me. This sounds silly but your smile helps."

From there the conversation began to flow naturally, with talk of the people they had met, similar characteristics of the same people in different worlds, Kurogane's antagonism towards Fai and Fai's suicidal behaviour with regard to his deliberate mocking of said ninja.

It hardly seemed as though time had passed when the waiter arrived with their meals and soon their conversation was replaced with a comfortable silence as Syaoran and Sakura dug into their meal enthusiastically.

Once they had eaten their fill and their plates had been removed, Syaoran cleared his throat nervously and said. "Umm, Princess would you like to dance?" He gestured to the door leading to the dance floor.

She smiled, realising that he had picked up on her desire to dance. "That would be wonderful." She said happily.

Syaoran stood up, moving around the table to pull back her chair and offer her his hand, bowing slightly.

Sakura accepted his hand. "Syaoran-kun." The princess said raising her other hand to his cheek. "I know I've said this before but thank you for taking me out for Valentine's Day and thank you for doing so much to get my memories back for me."

He leaned his head into her hand slightly and said simply, "You're welcome."

All awkwardness gone, Syaoran led Sakura to the ballroom. However just as they reached the dance floor he paused.

"This may seem like an odd question," Syaoran said carefully, "But do you remember how to dance, Princess?"

"Yes, thankfully I do." Sakura said happily.

"That's good." He sighed gratefully. "I was worried you'd step on my toes." Syaoran said jokingly, as they entered the dance floor.

Sakura gave him a mock frown. "Maybe I should be worried that you'll step on _my_toes."

"Well if I do," Syaoran said bowing again and raising his right arm slightly, "I'll carry you home."

Sakura's heart constricted at the thought of Syaoran carrying her home in his arms. She knew that he had carried her before, but she had always been unconscious, so when she her hand in his, with a polite curtsy, she almost wished that he would pound her toes into the ground.

Syaoran drew her towards him, one hand on her hip and the other holding her hand lightly. He smiled at her feeling incredibly nervous. It felt so wonderful to hold her in his arms like this again, but it still felt awkward. He longed to draw her closer to him but he feared that would be impolite since he was, to her – a stranger.

_Why does this feel familiar?_ Sakura wondered. _Why does being in his arms feel so familiar to my body and yet I can't ever recall being held in his arms like this before. Why do I feel so close to him when I've never seen him in any of my memories? _Sakura longed for the feather that held the memory of Syaoran. The feather that would fill the blanks in her heart.

She looked up into his dark brown eyes that always seemed to be tinged with sorrow. She squeezed his hand slightly and lifted her hand that was resting on his shoulder to his cheek. "It's okay." She whispered, trying to comfort him and let him know that she was there for him.

It was all the encouragement that Syaoran needed and he drew her more fully into his arms.

Syaoran smiled slightly at the princess, remembering how she had managed to persuade him be her dance partner when she had been learning how to dance. Syaoran had been at the palace with his father, when Sakura had been learning to dance and had been invited, by the princess, to join her. She had claimed that she hadn't wanted to be the only person learning how to dance and that the instructor may as well teach both of them while he was at it. Syaoran had blushed and had tried to find an excuse as to why he couldn't dance with her but the minute she took his hand in hers, he had known that he could not say no.

Caught up in each other's eyes they began to dance to the music that started playing. Their feet moved in perfect harmony as their steps became more intricate, matching the tempo and the other dancers began to clear the dance floor to give the two more space. They dipped and twirled around the dance floor, Sakura's shirts swirling and Syaoran's coattails flaring. The other dancers had never seen a dance like this before and to see their intricate steps so flawlessly executed were a welcomed sight.

Caught in the moment, Syaoran was hardly aware of his surroundings and focused entirely on Sakura.

_I'll never leave you. _Syaoran promised Sakura silently, as he swung her out where she spun gracefully, her skirt flaring.

_I'll always be here for you._ He promised again as he gently pulled her back to him, catching her in his arms and twirling them around.

_I'll always love you._

As Syaoran pulled her into his arms again, Sakura couldn't help but think that she felt as if she belonged in his arms. _I don't know where you came from. I don't know why you care so much and I don't know much about you. _She stared into his chocolate brown eyes, feeling the warmth and love in his eyes. _But all I need to know is that it this feels right._

Gradually, the music began to slow and they matched their steps to the slowing tempo, swaying gently on the spot. Their eyes never leaving the other's once. Slowly they inched closer and closer together. Sakura's arm slid from his shoulder to rest on the back of his neck drawing him to her. Syaoran bent his head and Sakura rose onto her tiptoes, a strange force drawing them together.

Sakura could feel Syaoran's breath caressing her cheek they were so close. Her pulse quickened with anticipation as Syaoran's eyes darted down to her lips, his eyes darkening. Slowly Syaoran's lips touched hers, brushing gently over hers. Gradually the kiss deepened and a warmth spread over them as the world to simply the feel of the other person.

After an indefinite amount of time, they finally drew apart, staring deeply into one another's eyes.

The spell was broken by the sounds of gasps and surprise in the dining room. Still holding Sakura's hand tightly in his, Syaoran pushed through the crowd into the room alert for any trouble.

However, what they saw completely surprised them.

The rose that Syaoran had bought Sakura was glowing a brilliant gold and floating above the tables, near the chandelier.

"What the –" Syaoran muttered under his breath as the rose began to drift towards them. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, his eyes scanning the crowd for a hint of a threat, readying himself to defend her from any and all danger.

Suddenly the glow from the rose intensified forcing everyone to look away. When the light finally dimmed and they were able to look up, they saw before them the rose and one of Sakura's feathers.

Slightly hesitant, Syaoran reached out and caught the piece of Sakura's soul and the rose, holding them gently. He turned to Sakura, holding the feather towards her.

Her emerald eyes wide, Sakura looked up at Syaoran, confused. "But why did it only appear now? There was no magic to draw it out, was there?"

"It was the magic of your love that drew it out." A voice said, from somewhere in the crowd.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asked when he spotted the man who had spoken.

The man chuckled. "When I sold you that rose, I knew that you were the one's destined to receive its hidden gift. That gift could only be unlocked when the barriers of the mind were overcome and you allowed yourselves to see what was always there. What was always meant to be. Don't question where it came from but cherish and accept it for what it is."

"Thank you. We will." Sakura said softly. She turned to Syaoran, blushing slightly "I think that our Valentine's Day ends here, but can I have one more kiss before you give me my memory?"

Syaoran smiled, the sorrow in his eyes gone, finally at peace. "I'd love to. On the condition that I get to do it again once you wake up."

Smiling up at him, Sakura realised that what she felt for Syaoran was something that she had always felt but could never name. "You're more then welcome to. I'll look forward to it."

Syaoran leaned towards her, holding her gently, one hand on her back, ready to catch her and the other holding the feather between them. Slowly he pressed his lips to hers, moving his lips over hers.

"Sakura." He breathed as he released the feather and it floated gently into her.

As Sakura, felt the waves of dream-sleep wash over her, she whispered his name as her eyes fluttered closed. "Syaoran."

If you want to check out the outfits that Sakura and Syoran were wearing just copy the link below and remove the spaces in between the characters.

http / shaharmystral. / art / Valentine-s-Magic-79962634

Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, and remember to review! PLEASE! begs

No, seriously, I beg of you.


End file.
